Shattered
by crashandburnamaya
Summary: Summary: What's it like realizing the one you love has finally moved one with someone else for good.


Title: Shattered

Author: Crashandburnamaya

Pairings: Jemma, Kemma, Pemma, Semma, Spane and Spemma

Summary: What's it like realizing the one you love has finally moved one with someone else for good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did then Emma would not marry Spinner

Authors Note: Please forgive any grammatical mistake I still do not have a new Beta reader and I rushed this so I could get to work on my other story No Regrets which I should have a new chapter up by Sunday.

He could feel his heart break into a million little pieces just by having to witness her get married to someone else. As much as he tried to pretend that one day he'd get the girl of his dreams he knew that he never would and watching her marry someone else just killed him. Much like he always had in his life he settled. He settled with seeing her happy, he settled with knowing she was safe and he settled being able to be there on what was probably one of the most joyous moments in her life.

See getting a girl was never the problem. The problem was that the girl he wanted was the only one he could never have. So once again he settled with watching her move on with her life and with seeing her date other guys. No matter what he always loved her and longed to tell her so but he couldn't so he just pretended to move on and watched her go off to college while he still remained in high school.

He knew he didn't deserve her in his opinion there wasn't a single male on this planet that deserved Emma Nelson. Emma was the most gorgeous girl on the planet with her beautiful blonde hair, big brown doe like eyes and that radiant smile that just seemed to be contagious. More than beautiful Emma was the smartest, most adorable, giving human being on the planet.

He knew that while they were together he had screwed up big time but that didn't mean that Gavin Mason deserved her. Seriously the guy liked to be called Spinner, sure he was a cool guy but that didn't make him worthy of Emma. In no way did Spinner Mason deserve Emma.

Emma Nelson was like your favorite song in the whole universe no matter how much you wanted to forget it you just couldn't. Emma was like watching the sunset in New York City. The single most beautiful site to witness amongst all the hustle and bustle of The Big Apple. Just watching Emma felt like he was witnessing a miracle. That's why he could never forget her.

It never mattered who he was dating or what they were like none of them ever held a candle over Emma. Emma wasn't just his first love she was his soul mate. When he was with her he didn't have to pretend to be what everyone else wanted him to be. When he was with Emma all he ever felt was happiness. If he forgot that in one moment of rage he regrets it but everything he did he did so he could keep her by his side.

Watching Jane walk through the beach in search of Spinner gives him hope and fear. It gives him hope that maybe Spinner will leave and go off with Jane and that they'll get an annulment and everything will make sense again. At the same time it gives him fear that Emma will get her heart broken into millions of pieces much like his own heart. He also becomes amused watching Jane walk through the beach in search for Spinner. He's amused because he's just realized Jane doesn't know exactly who she competing against. Jane's a great girl but Emma is everything that is good in the world and if she thinks Spinner will let her go she's out of her mind. Unlike himself Spinner has always know what a great catch Emma is and he doubts he'd ever let her go.

As he watches Emma walk down the aisle he wishes Sean Cameron will walk down the aisle and convince her to rethink this. He know Sean is the only person that could ever stop this wedding and this marriage. As he watches them recite their vows he knows its over and nothing will ever change the fact that she choose Spinner over everyone else on this planet.

For all its worth Peter Stone will never be the man who gets to wake up to Emma Nelson each morning. He'll never be the father of her children and he'll never get to hold her in his arms again. After Manny sings her song for Emma he quietly leave the reception and considers drowning his sorrows in alcohol but rethinks it and decides to look through his pictures with Emma. As he walks away he can feel her yes on him so he turn around and offers her big smile followed by some excuse as to why he couldn't stay. She just nods as she moves over to hug him and as she pulles away he can feel his heart shatter once and for all.


End file.
